


The Princess and Her Dragon

by loopyhoopyfrood



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dragon!Nine, F/M, princess!rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/pseuds/loopyhoopyfrood
Summary: “There’s a prince at the door again.”“Yeah?” Rose said, not looking up from her book. “What’s he want this time?”





	The Princess and Her Dragon

“There’s a prince at the door again.”

“Yeah?” Rose said, not looking up from her book. “What’s he want this time?”

“To rescue you, most likely.” Replied the Doctor, swatting at Rose’s feet until she shuffled up enough for him to flop down next to her. “You interested?”

“Not likely.” Scoffed Rose, carefully marking her place with a strip of ribbon before raising her head to grin at him. “Anyway, might not be here for me. Think that last one wouldn’t have minded riding off into the sunset with you.”

“I don’t think Jack cared which of us he rode off into the sunset with.” Said the Doctor dryly, unable to curb a smile as he remembered their last visitor.

“True.” Said Rose, setting down her book as she stretched her feet out on the Doctor’s lap, ignoring his pointed stare of reprimand. “What’s this one like?”

“Bit posh.” The Doctor said, after a moment’s thought. “Short.”

Rose snorted.

“You’ve just described half the princes in the entire kingdom.”

“Only half?”

“Yeah.” Said Rose, sticking out her tongue. “The other half are tall.”

“Reckon your mother sent this one?” Asked the Doctor, kicking his feet up onto the table.

“Nah.” Replied Rose, “She still hasn’t given up sending Mickey.”

The Doctor’s snort told her exactly what he thought of that.

“You’d think Rickey’ve learnt by now.”

“Mickey.” Rose said pointedly, glaring, “Blame mum, not him.”

“I’m not going anywhere near your mum.” The Doctor muttered, grunting as Rose swung her legs from his lap and began to pad towards the kitchen. “Fairly sure she’s the monster, not me.”

“Oi, careful how you talk about my mum, mister.”

“She slapped me!” The Doctor shouted at Rose’s back as she disappeared behind the wooden door.

“You set her bedroom on fire!” Rose’s voice shouted back.

“Guest bedroom!”

“On fire.” Repeated Rose, appearing in the doorway with a tin kettle. “You mind?”

“Give it here.”

Rose walked over, passing the kettle to the Doctor, who held it up and blew on it for a few minutes before handing it back.

“Cheers.” Rose said, vanishing once again into the kitchen. Barely a minute later she reappeared, handing the Doctor a steaming mug before setting back next to him, this time curling into his side as she tucked her feet under her. The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying their tea.

“Think he’s got through the door yet?” Rose asked eventually.

“Not with that toy he calls a sword.” Scoffed the Doctor. “From the look of him it’ll be another half an hour before he realises he can’t just hack it open. Dunno why they never try knocking.”

“Because a fearsome dragon lives at the top, of course.”

“I blame Merlin for that.” Said the Doctor. “You refuse one tiny favour and the next thing you know he’s going round telling everyone how us dragons are dangerous creatures that kidnap princesses. As if I haven’t got better things to do with my time.”

“So I’ll tell everyone the truth.” Rose said, “That you’re a big softy who uses his ferocious fire to boil the kettle.”

“Don’t you dare. Bad for my reputation, that. I’d never get any peace and quiet.”

“Maybe you should go down and blast that prince then. For your reputation.”

“I set fire to the last one.” The Doctor pointed out. “This one’s your responsibility. You go scare him off.”

“Can’t be bothered.” Said Rose, “Too many stairs.”

“You’re the one who insisted on living in a tower.” Replied the Doctor with a smile, just as a loud crash echoed from below them. “Looks like this one made it inside after all. Wanna go meet him?”

“Nah,” Said Rose, snuggling tighter into her dragon’s side, “Let him come to us. We’ll scare him off together.”

Grinning, the Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of his princess’ head, throwing an arm around her shoulders to hold her closer.

“Together sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the amazing gifset made for this fic [here](http://dwsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/180937757711/merry-christmas-timeladyelpia-tried-to-make-a)!


End file.
